


I’m In Love With You

by Violett92



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, this is the most spontaneous one-shot i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violett92/pseuds/Violett92
Summary: Adrien was totally, completely, undeniably in love.And now, he was going to quit acting like his namesake and tell her. He’d finally moved on from his lady and found someone even more amazing. Ladybug would be so proud of him.“I-I’m Chat Noir!”Scratch that, Ladybug was going tokill him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 409
Collections: Miraculous





	I’m In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> This idea literally popped into my head and immediately flew from my fingers to my keyboard. And now you have a One-Shot. 
> 
> If I’m being honest, I didn’t think I was capable of writing one-shots anymore. I come up with an idea, and then twenty more ideas, and then thirty more ideas and—
> 
> Oh, would you look at that! I put Stephen King’s Word count to shame.

Adrien shifted anxiously, wondering if this was such a good idea or if he should just call Nathalie back and tell her he lied about the study session with Nino. Maybe his father wouldn’t ground him if he came clean?

Marinette sent him a kind smile. “It’s okay, Adrien. You know you can tell me anything.”

_ Almost anything._ His hand automatically landed on the back of his neck, toying with the stray hairs. He needed to keep himself occupied if he didn’t want to spontaneously combust.

He’d been thinking a lot about Marinette lately, more than someone would for ‘just a friend’, as Plagg liked to remind him. Maybe Adrien was a little slow to spot the obvious, but he wasn’t as dense as everyone seemed to believe. The closer he and Marinette became, the more they hung out with other people besides just Alya and Nino, the more he realized she only stuttered and tripped excessively around  _ him_.

Then he started noticing things. They were little quirks at first, like the way she puffs out her cheeks when she’s embarrassed and scrunches her nose when she’s frustrated. And then, when he started visiting her as Chat Noir, he noticed how the stars shined brighter in her eyes than they did in the clearest of night skies. She was pure and kind and selfless and  _ strong_. 

Adrien was totally, completely, undeniably in love.

And now, he was going to quit acting like his namesake and tell her. He’d finally moved on from his lady and found someone even more amazing. Ladybug would be so proud of him.

“Marinette,” he started. He was going to tell her he loved her, and if she didn’t reject him, he would finally figure out what it felt like to kiss those soft, rosy lips.

_What is she does reject me?_ Adrien’s heart thumped hard against his chest, the fear of rejection rearing it’s ugly head at the worst possible time. What if she rejected Adrien? What if he’d been wrong all these months and Marinette didn’t like him? What if Adrien ruined their friendship by making it awkward? What if Marinette decided Luka was the better man for her than Adrien? What if they were already dating and Adrien was too caught up in his own feelings to even notice the start of two of his friends’ relationship?

“I-I’m Chat Noir!”

Scratch that, Ladybug was going to  _ kill him_.

He couldn’t very well take it back now, and a love confession on top of the identity of one of Paris’ famous superhero duo? Way too much to take in for one month, much less one day. He’d have to tell her the truth about his feelings later. For now, he needed to patch up his colossal mistake.

He carefully watched Marinette’s face as her eyebrows pinched together in confusion, then rose as her eyes widened and lips parted in silent shock. Her hands slowly covered her mouth, and he feared she would scream or run away, but she surprised him by doing neither. Instead, her hands shot out to grasp both sides of his jaw and she stared him down with a steely determination.

She shot back with a gasp, her hands flying back up to cover her mouth in shock. _Please tell me I didn’t just break Marinette._

He swallowed past the thick lump in his throat. “Marinette, I know this must come as a shock—“

“I love you.”

Every cell in his body froze. That was most certainly not what he’d expected her reaction to be. He couldn’t have heard her right. There was no way she just said—

“I love you,  _mon minou_.” 

He wanted to speak, to ask her what those two very familiar words _meant, _but he knew exactly what they meant. He wanted to snatch her in his arms and kiss her until they both couldn’t breathe, but he couldn’t force himself to do either. “What?” he finally managed to choke out.

Marinette stepped forward. “I’m Ladybug, and I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with Adrien Agreste since he gave me his umbrella in the rain. I’ve been in love with Chat Noir since he showed up on my balcony when I needed a friend. I’m even more in love with you now that my two favorite boys are one and the same.”

He didn’t protest when she reached out and took his hand. “My Lady, was I the other boy you liked?” he asked incredulously. There was no way his luck was that great. Although, he supposed, his Lady Luck had given him a lucky charm, and her lucky charms always saved the day.

She smiled the most gorgeous smile he’d ever seen. “You were. You still are.”

Once again, Marinette had rendered Adrien speechless. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, and tried again. “I didn’t come here to tell you who I was,” he murmured, his chest warming as he replayed her admission in his mind. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, but he didn’t remove his hand. He’d take any excuse to touch the beautiful girl before him.  _Stars. So many stars_. “I—I came here to tell you how I feel about you.”

She leaned into his touch. Her eyes fluttered shut, a satisfied hum vibrating his palm when she turned to press a light kiss into it. His skin burned with the contact, but it was the best burn he’d ever felt. “How do you feel about me?”

He leaned forward, his own eyes slowly closing as she tipped her head to meet his. Their lips touched, the brush of a hair, before he breathed, “I’m in love with you.”


End file.
